Sky of Magician
by TsukihanaYUE
Summary: A group of Dark Wizard were going to break the seal of The Dark Lord. It will bring the world to endless sleep. Only the Destined Twins had the power could kill or seal The Dark Lord. Ah ! I not good in summary!XD ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Tomorrow

This is my first fanfic. Maybe the story kinda funny. My apologize for my English spellings, grammar and vocabulary that bad.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of Tomorrow  
**

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

"What is it?" as the mother answer her twins child. "Can we play at the garden?" The cloud was sky blue and the weather is cool breeze. The spring season was coming and some flowers were blossom in the garden.

"Yes, you can and the weather is pretty good but you two must be back before dinner."

"Right." Then, they rush to the garden. Their mother watched them happy at the living room.

"Ange…"

"Ange…don't…run so fast."

"Its you who too slow. Come here faster, brother." As her brother stand beside her, he saw the direction that her hand pointing at. "Wah…it beautiful." The field was full of flower and there were many butterflies dancing around the petals of flower. The sunlight contrasts the water drop and it shining beautifully like a crystal.

"I found this recently I play here. It very beautiful and calm so I was going to show to you."

They hold hands and smiled together.

"……_."_

"Arthur, did you hear someone calling?"

"No. I didn't hear any sound."

She followed the direction of the sound and she found a man with black robe. Then, the man approaches her and points a finger to her.

"…………………"

He mumbled some words and some light came out. She was too scared to run.

By that time her brother reach there, she already collapse on the grass.

"A-Ange…?"

"ANGE!"

* * *

**(Angela's POV)**

_Everything was dark and only the sound of water could be heard. I was sinking deeply into the dark and landed on the water. I heard someone calling me. _

"……_."_

"_A-An….."_

"_Angela……."_

_There a person standing in front of me. __Her hair was black in color and her eyes were red like blood. She points at me and mumbled some words but I can't heard what she say. The sounds of surroundings were too loud as if it blocked me from hearing it._

_But I managed to hear a sentence._

"_Call me……." _

_And everything turns to fade white. _

_

* * *

  
_

"At last we reached to New York."

"Yes. It really tired sit on the plane that long and some traffic jam also."

"Brother…?"

"Ange, what the mater?"

"Is…this the school we apply?"

"Well, yes. We need to see the Principal."

'_I never saw a school t-that huge as a mansion.'_ She thought. They follow the school map that was given together with the register form. After several minute they finally found the Principal office. Before they knock, some voice came.

"Come in. I know you there."

They were surprised that the door opened itself. The room was fully of things. The Principal was sitting on his desk.

"Hello. Welcome to Hetalia Gakuen. I am Principal Rome. As the letter explain, Hetalia Gakuen is a special school only who that had a special power. Of course our school is special because it teaches magic to student instead of teaching like normal people do. Of course it is a magic school. This school only seen by the student here and normal people can't reach or see it."

They silent few minute before the Principal Rome spoke again and handed a paper to them.

"Well, this is your dorm room number and your classroom. Tomorrow you will meet your teacher there. If nothing question then you may leave please and have a good day."

After they thank the Principal Rome and they went out the office. _'So they are the Kirkland's twins. They had grown up already.'_

**NOTES: **Maybe I a bit late update because I have school. So, it will or maybe to think how to continue it so please give me some tips to write it. Please reviews!XD


	2. Chapter 2: Genius Transfer Students

As this is my second update.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Genius Transfer Students**

**(Angela's POV)**

_I heard a clear of water flow and smelt the scent of forest trees. When I opened my eyes, I saw a round and bright full moon. It was so beautiful. The scene was night and I was in the forest. Then, I heard a sound of footstep walking on the water. A girl around my age was walking towards me. Her silver hair reflected the moonlight and her eyes was bright red as blood. Her expression was softened when she saw me. _

_Her smile was beautiful as the moon even she was alike to the moon. I had a feelings that where or when we met before so I tried to walk to her._

_"Do we meet before?" That was a first question came out in my mind. "Maybe in life before." Her tone was calm, soft and beautiful. _

_"What is your name?"_

_"I have no name."_

_"Why?" I was curious when she say that. "Time hasn't come yet when the full moon rise. I shall." _

_"What is that mean?"_

_She just smiles to me. Suddenly the surroundings of us were greeted by the fireflies. It growing its light like stars in the sky._

_"Until we met, Angela."_

_I was surprised that how she knew my name. "How do y…" Before I could call her, she already disappeared. Suddenly the world was swift into darkness. _

_  


* * *

_

_Ring ring ring~_

She looked around her room. "It was just a dream…or not." The alarm clock had awaked her. She thought and thought. '_What was that dream about and who was that silver hair girl?'_ She was still thought about it until her brother called her. She realized that she almost late for the first day at school.

Angela and her brother walked to their classroom and met their homeroom teacher.

"Are you both the transfer students?"

"Yes, we are."

"Good. Wait here until I call." Then, the teacher entered the classroom.

"Class, please be quiet." The classroom quiet and heard what teacher was going to say. _'At least they are polite then I can learn my things.'_ Arthur thought.

"Today we are going to introduce two transfer students. Please come in."

"They are Arthur Kirkland and Angela Kirkland. Welcome them."

Many of them whispered and mumbled at them. A student with glasses points his hand up. "Yes, Jones?"

"Your eyebrow so gorgeous, man."

Arthur rolled his eyes to the American guy with a glare. "WHAT! NOTHING WORNG WITH MY EYEBROWS, YOU GIT!" He shouted at the boy. _'I am so want to kill that guy!'_ he thought in his mind before their teacher stopped them.

"Okay, that enough. Both of your seats will be at the last row."

"Now the class has start. Please be quiet."

* * *

"Brother, do you want to go to the hall?" He was about to stand up when some students stand around them.

"Arty, sorry man."

"My name is Arthur not Arty."

"By the way, I'm Alfred, Alfred.. Nice to meet you. This is my brother, Mathew Williams"

"N-nice to m-meet you." He shyly hides behind Alfred.

"Bonjour, amour! My name is Francis Bonnefoy." He took Angela's hand and kisses it. Arthur felt his anger raised and took his sister hand away from Francis. "Bug off, frog!"

An albino guy pushed along the crowded. "Want to know about the awesome me? Yes, of course you want because I am awesome. Name Gilbert Weillschmidt, nice to meet you…eyebrow."

_'What a weird guy.' _Angela looked some girls went to her to introduce themselves. "My name is Elizabeta Hedervary and this is Seychelles. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

A Japanese boy sat beside the window and stared the blue sky._ 'Maybe this day is not a bad day.'_

_

* * *

_

**(Arthur's POV)**

_What was that guy! Tease my eyebrows. There is nothing wrong with my eyebrows and that Francis-frog was a pervert. If I saw he touch my sister, I will kill him. _

_I never thought that the class was so noisy. It hard for me to study in that class. Well, better go to sleep and hopefully tomorrow will be a good day. Angela seems to be happy and she had some friends. I glad that she was happy and I must protect her no matter what happen._

_  


* * *

_

_'Or maybe not' _he thought was right yesterday even the teacher cannot control the class. A Korean boy was teasing a Chinese boy. Francis –frog- was hit some girls in the class as for Alfred was sleeping on the desk.

Not long until a German boy stand in front of the class and shouted. "SHUT UP!" An Italian boy squeaked as he heard the German boy's shout.

"Thank you very much, Ludwig." He bow to teacher and went back to his seat.

"Today we are going to learn flying magic. I will show to you then you do as I do." As teacher finished, he took his wand out and mumbled a spell and the book was floated in the air.

"Now, it your turn try it."

Everybody was trying to do like the teacher do but some of the students can only. Even some of them explored the book because they say the wrong spell. Of course Arthur and Angela capable to do that instantly as if they are genius.

* * *

NOTES: My apologize that my English is bad. *bow* Anywhere I mange to update in few days so please review! I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3: Defend against the Dark Arts

I do not own Hetalia and others.

Since I don't know how to read french so I just use some easy language.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Defend against the Dark Art**

"My Lord, time has begun."

"Oh…it has begun! I like to take some cuties…"

"This ain't fun at all!"

"Tonight we will move." The man in black cloak said with the most devilish smile.

Thunder strike down with a fright, Angela was surprised by that. She stared outside the window and feeling uneasy for a moment. She thought she saw something in the sky.

"Kirkland, do you listening?" The teacher shouted at her. "Huh?" She stared back to the teacher. The teacher ignored her and continued to teach.

"Are you really all right?" Arthur whispered to her. She knew her brother will worried about her so she lied to him. "Of course, I am. Don't worry about that much or you should worry about yourself."

"What the m-" he not yet finished his sentence when something dropped above him. "What is the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur yelled at the American boy. "Sorry, Artie. I was planning to float this books but looks like I fail." Alfred smiled while saying but Arthur rolled his eyes to glare him. "Are you stupid or what?"

"I'm not stupid. I am HERO!" He put his thump up to his chest. Arthur was going to protest it but he let it be. _'I am going to be stupid if I hang out with him.' _He thought in his mind. Angela chuckled at both of them. She found it fun when they fighting together. _'Maybe I should be worried that much.'_

Arthur and Angela together with Alfred, Mathew and Francis were going to the next room for the next period.

"So next subject will be Defend against the Dark Arts. What subject is this?" Alfred asked that question while looking at the book.

"Later you know it, bon ami."

"By the way, Arthur, I always want to ask you why you and Angela look alike." Arthur and Angela stopped their step and turn around to look the curious American boy. "Are you deaf? You did not hear what the teacher say at the first time. We are siblings, of course we look alike, git."

"But not that alike. If you both change people, I think I don't recognize both of you."

"Why-" He was about to protest until he was cut by Angela. "Well, we are twins."

"Oh! So, Angela is angel side and Arthur is devil side."

"What is the MEANING of that, you frog!"

"Oh, mon Dieu! Artie going to punch me~!" he sang while ran away from Arthur's punch. "DON'T YOU GET AWAY, FROG!" he ran full speed to catch the Frenchman and beat him badly. When Francis came back with a scratched in his body, Mathew walked to him to help him._ 'Maybe Francis say was right.'_ Mathew thought a moment that what Francis was right because Angela was not that violent than his brother and she was kind-hearted person.

"Huh?"

"What happen, Angela?" He stopped punching Francis and ran to Angela.

"Are we earlier come?" She looked at the classroom and there is none students came yet.

"We wait for a while until they come."

* * *

"Principal Rome, the reason you bring those two here is to protect them right?" The German man said with a strong recent language of German.

"You're as sharp as ever."

"I been together with you for many years, of course I know what your thinking is."

"Well-"

"And while you're stalking of your grandson as well."

"You're hurting me~" He sang around the German man and he rolled his eyes to Principal Rome.

"Enough of your nonsense!"

Principal Rome's smile faded away and had a serious expression. "It's their fate, they have to face it. I have a confidence that they will do because they are Kirkland's children."

"Yes, their parent was a survivor for the world and they were the best students at this school as well. Now is their turn."

"_You-know-who_ will move tonight. We just have believed them."

"You put high hope to them."

"Maybe." He smiled and looked the moon in the sky.

* * *

"Excuse me." A Japanese boy stood behind them. Everyone silent until Angela broke the silent. "Sorry, we didn't mean to block you." Then, the Japanese boy introduced himself to Arthur and Angela. "My name is Honda Kiku."

"Honda, you speak other language I don't understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Nice to meet you." Arthur said with a smile, Kiku smile back and shakes his hand.

"Class, today we will learn defensive and offensive magic. We teachers will demonstrate to you all how offensive and defensive magic works. First, read this before me, _Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat_."

"_Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat_."

"Good. '_Practe Bigi Nar'_ mean is intended to be a beginner mage's spell key. You have to put it in front of the spell. '_Ardescat_' is a fire spell. '_Vente_' is a breeze spell and '_Lux_' is a light spell. Every one of you have different element for example wind, fire, water, ice and others. You have to choose the magic that suit yourself. Now, self practice, read the book for some spell."

"Brother, do you want to go to the library?"

"I'm sorry, Angela. I have some work to do later."

"Never mind that."

Angela went to the library to do some research. _'What work does he do or does he have work to do?' _she thought and dumped a Italian boy.

"Oh! I'm so sorry."

"Ve~ never mind."

Angela saw another '_he_' or could say twins came to him, shouting some words. She just ignored them and went in the library.

Then, she went to the section Spell and Charm to do research and she saw a black book. She found some interesting spell in the black book so she borrowed to read it.

**(Angela's POV)**

_It this place again. Why I always come here? Was this a dream? _

_"Yes, this is your dream. You're created dream."_

_I turn and find a girl with silver hair, it she again. "Who are you?" She smiled and turns her head to look the moon. I also follow her so. _

_"I am…"_

_Huh? Why I cannot hear the last word? She did say it but I can't hear it. Why? _

_"Tonight will have an event of blood."_

_"What do you mean by that…?"_

_"Today the destined day will start."_

_When I want to ask her again, she was gone_

_

* * *

_

_**Author Comment:-** I'm sorry for the late update...*bow* I have school and many homework to do. :XXX I don't have the idea anymore, please give me some tips to write it. Once again, please review!!! XDDD _

_The magic spell is latin, of course is not I create it.  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Please read this!

I think I not gonna post anything yet but later because I been very busy with my studies, test is coming, my parent tell me to clean the house.

Well, Chinese New Year is coming soon so many work to do, been very busy to think an idea to write. **I can't think any idea anymore so I would like you to help me to finish this fanfic. XDDDD ***begging*

Maybe I will come back after or not.

**By the way, what would you like after chapter 3? I been thinking about it but can't find a suitable plot to continue it. I will make poll to have you to vote what you like, sorry if I did not put some your likes, you can comment it. **

**So, please reviews guys! XDDD **

I think I gonna gain my weight after Chinese New Year.....=_=....


End file.
